Miniature circuit breakers have been provided with a trip flag movable to a position wherein it is visible through a window in a cover of the circuit breaker to indicate that the circuit breaker is tripped and the contacts have been opened. The trip flag typically attaches to a trip lever of a current-responsive tripping mechanism, to indicate the breaker state. The trip flag must be covered with a clear viewing window in the case of the circuit breaker, to protect the user from electrically live components. The user may not notice that the operating handle remains in the ON position and may inadvertently begin working on the live circuit, if no check is made for a zero potential before starting work.